Entity Displeased
by E. Little River
Summary: Meg is trapped in an infinite loop with a killer. But who is really trapped? Short fluff with some drama, so read at your own risk.
1. Padded Jaws

Somewhere in the distance, Meg could hear the trap door shut with a screech. Time was running out. Meg's arm was still bleeding from a previous injury, but adrenaline surged through her body as she heard the exit gates power on. Sprinting through the grass, she ran as fast as she could muster. Her lithe form darted through the shadows and her breath hitched. Before exhaustion could overtake Meg, she made it to the exit. It felt like her heart was pounding inside her skull. She bent forward and rested her palms against her knees to catch her breath and sigh relief. Her braided hair was loose, swaying as her chest heaved.

"Damn these trials…" she coughed and clutched her bleeding arm as she stepped forward to pull down the switch for the gate.

"Snap!" Metal clenched around her calf and pressed on her shin.

Meg screamed in surprise and winced, dropping to her knee and attempting to pry open the bear trap. To her surprise, there was padding between her leg and the metal. As she calmed down, she realized that the trap had not pierced her skin. Sighing relief, she struggled to pull each side open. Her arms shook and shivered as a bead of sweat rolled off her smooth face. She cringed, grumbling in frustration that she was unable to make an escape. Her heart raced faster and faster. Meg gulped and glanced over her shoulder. He was there.

The grotesque heir to the MacMillan estate towered over Meg and approached. The trapper, they called him. Though, it was never meant as a compliment. Meg always thought of him as a devious and brutal man. In Evan MacMillan's ear whispered the Entity.

"There she is," it echoed in his mind, "kill her as you have before…"

MacMillan clenched his jaw and gazed down at the helpless girl, completely immobilized by the tight trap around her leg. Meg bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly, waiting for a killing blow. But, a strike never came. She heard a soft "thunk," as the mask of the trapper tumbled to the dirt. His hand was trembling and his cold gaze shifted nervously. Meg took a deep breath and looked up at her captor. His face was scarred. She never really took the time to notice that his body was also marred and damaged. Though she had been chased hundreds, maybe even thousands, Meg never got a good look at this monstrous man. Without the mask, though, he really was just a man. Intimidating nonetheless, but Meg felt her heart rate slow.

Suddenly, MacMillan stooped and knelt close to Meg, reaching his arms around her. She gasped and shook in fear. The shock quickly subsided when she realized what he was doing. His fingers tugged open the bear trap as he opened it. Meg slipped her leg out and remained crouched, eyeing the trapper with a stern gaze. The two made eye contact and remained crouched on the ground. They both looked up when they heard a bell chime.

"I um," Meg clutched her arm and looked at the door longingly, "I need to go…"

MacMillan's lips parted for a moment, but no words came. He was never one for talking, even before being dragged to this hellish purgatory by the entity. Then, the bulky man nodded slowly. He understood that their time together was limited. There was nothing he could do. As strong as he might seem, the only being in control of the trial was the entity. Dropping his weapon, he grabbed Meg tight. Her chin pressed into his shoulder and her eyes widened in confusion. After a minute or so, she loosely wrapped her arms about his neck, resting for a moment in the embrace.

"You are trapped here too, huh?" Meg sighed.

The entity kept whispering in MacMillan's mind, but he ignored the hushed voice and focused on the quiet, soothing words Meg spoke.

"Don't be sad, ok?"

She could see his hollowed gaze fixate on her before it fell to the ground. Meg lightly hugged him and whispered in his ear, as the entity did.

"I will see you again, after all…"

MacMillan withdrew a scrap of cloth from his pocket and lightly grabbed Meg's arm. She blinked and to her surprise, the man began to tightly wrap her injury. Blood soaked the rag, but with a quick surge of pain as the bandage tightened, Meg's injury had begun the process toward healing. MacMillan glanced up at her, making Meg blush slightly.

"You didn't have to do that," she remarked quietly, rubbing her arm.

They heard the bell toll again as time was running out. Both of them looked at the exit gate switch. Meg lunged and quickly tugged it down, getting the door to open before time was up. The trapper followed her through the gate until the entity suddenly stopped him. The darkness pushed, holding him back from her. Meg stopped and turned around to see MacMillan trapped there. She winced, feeling sympathy for him. Walking back to the edge of the world, she reached back through the entity's entanglement to grab hold of MacMillan's hand.

He dropped to his knees and clenched his jaw. Meg swiftly knelt with him and leaned forward to gently kiss his cheek as the entity encircled them.

"I will see you again," she reassured him.

With that, she dashed off, running away through the grass. After Meg had escaped, the trapped man only had the entity to keep him company. Its tendrils twisted and lurched about him. MacMillan no longer heard the entity's whispers. He only heard Meg's soft voice echoing in his mind. Evan closed his eyes and his body shivered as he collapsed in the darkness.

"I will see you again." he heard the voice.

The world faded into nothing.

"I will see you again." her voice echoed.

Eventually, MacMillan could not remember the sweet sound of her voice anymore. It was replaced by the entity's whispers. Under his mask once again, the horrific visage hid the tears streaming down his face. He swallowed his pain as he waited for the next trial in complete darkness.

"I will see you again." He choked, his voice failing to pierce the void and reach Meg, wherever she might be…


	2. Open Hatch

She could feel the terror swelling inside her. Meg clutched her chest as her heart pounded violently. She dashed around a corner and vaulted through a window. Her lithe and agile body hurtled through the air as she easily cleared the obstacle. Ducking into the grass, she crawled quickly around tla brick wall, safely reaching the other side, unseen. Her braided hair was starting to come loose from its ties as she slipped off her baseball cap and exhaled. Her bosom was heaving as she dropped onto her back. The killer seemed to be moving away, searching for her elsewhere. Meg shook her head and swallowed hard. The three survivors in the trial with her had already been slaughtered and sacrificed while Meg was working on repairing generators. All she had to do was open a door, but the killer would probably be guarding the exits well. Surely the hatch was nearby. Meg felt as though she had searched everywhere. Once she caught her breath, she peeked around a corner and spotted an exit gate far away.

Slowly, she made her way towards the powered gate, reaching for the handle to open it. Unfortunately, the moment her smooth fingers gripped the metal bar, she could hear her heart racing faster as the killer approached. She turned and charged towards the nearby shelter and turned the corner. In a panic, she quickly stepped into a locker and pulled the doors closed. She clasped a hand over her mouth and whimpered, sobbing softly. Tears started streaming down her face as she saw a tall, hulking form move outside the locker. Through the slats in the wood she watched the shadowed figure walk by, seemingly not noticing her presence. She breathed a sigh of relief, wiping her teary eyes. Meg steeled herself and breathed deeply as she prepared to head back to the door. As she pushed the door open, she saw the insidious killer suddenly step in front of her. Her heart sank and she screamed, slamming the door of the locker shut. The killer was far stronger, wrenching the door from her grasp and cornering her inside. Meg was surprised to see that it had been MacMillan all along. He stared at her from behind his mask for a minute before suddenly grabbing her waist and slinging her over his shoulder.

"H-huh?!" Meg gasped, "What do you think you are doing?"

The trapper said nothing in response, content to just silently carry Meg. One of his palms held her soft thighs pinned against his chest as her fists idly pounded on his back.

"Put me down, would you? I can walk just fine!" she complained.

MacMillan glanced at her from the side and dropped her to the ground. She winced a bit as he seemingly dropped her body carelessly. Meg groaned and coughed.

"What has gotten into you..." She muttered with a pout.

The killer lumbered off, leaving her on the ground, clutching her aching body. After about a minute, he returned and picked Meg up once again. She blushed and crossed her arms, resting her chin on MacMillan's shoulder.

"Why are you like this?" she grumbled.

He swiftly carried the girl through some tall grass before suddenly halting. He knelt down and gently set her on the ground. Meg blinked and looked around. She could hear a faint hum. It took her only a moment to find the source. It was the trap door, just beside her. Her eyes widened and she smiled, feeling hopeful. The trapper was letting her escape. Meg crawled over to the trap door and prepared to slide through. She turned to look back at MacMillan. He was sitting in the grass watching her. As she gripped the edge of the hatch, his masked head lowered. He faced the ground and hung his head. Meg sighed and lowered her own gaze, crawling back over to the man. She winced and sat up, using his arm for support to lean against. Her fingers slipped into her braids, loosening the soft hair. Meg let her hat tumble to the ground as she also let her hair down. She tilted her head to look up at MacMillan.

"Are you alright?" she mumbled, rubbing her shoulder.

He gazed at her and shifted his arm, letting the girl lean into him and to gently support her back and bodyweight with his own body.

"Oh, OK." Meg blushed, tucking herself up against the trapper.

She was surprised by how warm his side was. Her hair flowed over his chest, tickling the damaged flesh. Her bright eyes were angled upward. The trapper carefully brushed loose hair out of Meg's face and exhaled.

"How long are we going to stay like this?" she asked.

MacMillan raised his machete and stabbed the blade into the ground before resting his newly emptied palm against Meg's leg. She grabbed hold of his hand and leaned against him.

"As long as I don't jump through that hatch, this could go on forever, huh?" she whispered.

MacMillan nodded and pulled gently on her hip. The two shuffled closer together.

"You planned it like this, huh?" Meg sighed in disappointment.

The trapper looked down. The girl shoved his shoulder roughly and clambered to her feet, crossing her arms and glaring down at the killer.

"You killed three people so you could sit with me alone?" she frowned.

MacMillan did not meet her gaze, only nodding.

"You- You are ridiculous. You expect me to choose to be with you here, after everything you have done?" she shook her head.

MacMillan silently rose to his feet.

"You kill tons of innocent people just so you can hold me captive in the end... Don't you have anything to say for yourself?!"

The man just turned his masked face away from Meg and shuffled his feet.

"You are awful, you know that? You are awful and selfish, so you should just kill me right now." She huffed, turning her nose up at MacMillan.

He stared at her silently for a few minutes before grabbing his bloody and dirty machete and raising it for a strike. Meg flinched instinctively and clutched her hands to her chest. MacMillan grunted and swung. Meg shut her eyes tightly. He stopped the blade just before it could hit the girl. MacMillan tossed the steel onto the ground and dropped to his knees.

"Your overly dramatic act is not going to win my affections. You and I might both be trapped in this realm, but you are a monster and I am just trying to survive." she glared down at him.

MacMillan removed his mask slowly and looked up at Meg with a scarred and damaged face.

"I can't..." he grumbled quietly.

Meg's eyes widened, hearing the man's voice for the first time.

"I can't kill you."

She blinked and scoffed, "Is that so?"

MacMillan nodded and reached out, on his knees practically begging for Meg to take his hand.

"No. I feel bad for you, but we are not friends. You killed three of my friends just a little while ago." Meg frowned.

He grimaced and looked down at the ground.

"If you want me to stay, you will have to stop the killing," she insisted.

MacMillan did not move or react to Meg's words. The girl sighed and walked to the hatch, gripping the edge and gazing at the killer, covered in blood. She quickly dropped inside and the hatch shut tightly behind her. MacMillan stared at the closed hatch. He could hear the darkness closing in. Whispers.

"Weak… Utterly pathetic."

"Don the mask."

"She will never want to stay here…"

"It is only you and us, now…"

"We never leave you."

"We never leave you behind, do we?"

The voices overlapped and echoed. MacMillan was confused and overwhelmed. He shook his head, collapsing on the ground and writhing. Feeling the tendrils of the entity wrap tightly around his limbs, he shut his eyes.

"If you deliver her to us, you may go free…"

MacMillan was happy to see Meg again, but she had no interest in staying with him.

"If you deliver her to us, you will leave this place forever…"

"No one would ever love you."

"She called you a monster."

"She despises you, even with your mercy."

"She does not deserve your generous spirit."

"Take your freedom, Evan…"

He winced and clenched his jaw as the entity enveloped him and carried him to the next trial.

The whispers ended with a final order, "Kill the girl…"


End file.
